


Everything About You

by Alysandra



Series: Par l'enfer! [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysandra/pseuds/Alysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La scène où Buffy et Spike dansent au Bronze est tirée d’une fanfic de Soulstarsinger, dont le titre est: ‘Everything about you’. Je l’ai simplement traduite en français avec l’autorisation de l’auteur.<br/>Vous pouvez retrouver cette fanfic dans son intégralité sur le site de Soul’ à l’adresse suivante: http://www.destiny-free.net/dn<br/>Le titre est tiré de la chanson d'Ugly Kid Joe "Everything about you", dont les paroles figurent en italique.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> La scène où Buffy et Spike dansent au Bronze est tirée d’une fanfic de Soulstarsinger, dont le titre est: ‘Everything about you’. Je l’ai simplement traduite en français avec l’autorisation de l’auteur.  
> Vous pouvez retrouver cette fanfic dans son intégralité sur le site de Soul’ à l’adresse suivante: http://www.destiny-free.net/dn  
> Le titre est tiré de la chanson d'Ugly Kid Joe "Everything about you", dont les paroles figurent en italique.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.  
  
« Spike, je peux te parler? » demanda Buffy.  
  
« Je t’écoute, Tueuse! » répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
  
« Pas ici. »  
  
« Si tu insistes… »  
  
Il sortirent de l’appartement sous le regard étonné du Scooby Gang.  
  
« Je croyais qu’on s’était mis d’accord sur les choses à ne pas dire! » explosa-t-elle.  
  
« Eh! Du calme, chaton. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas ton chaton! » hurla-t-elle.  
  
« Tueuse, si tu ne veux pas que tes amis soient au courant des heures torrides que nous avons passé ensemble, je te conseille de baisser d’un ton. »  
  
Buffy inspira et expira longuement.  
  
« Spike, n’oublie pas notre accord. Un seul mot à propos de ces dernières 48 heures et je t’enfonce un pieu dans le cœur, » dit-elle la voix pleine de colère contenue. « Tu as bien compris ou je passe tout de suite à la pratique? »  
  
« Ecoute-moi bien, Tueuse! Arrête de refouler tes sentiments et tu te porteras beaucoup mieux! » lui conseilla-t-il en s’éloignant dans la nuit. « Et surtout… préviens-moi quand ça sera fait! »  
  
…  
  
« Buffy, tout va bien? » demanda Giles quand celle-ci les eût rejoint.  
  
« Oui, tout va très bien. »  
  
« Nous avons entendu crier dehors… qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Spike? »  
  
« Rien, rien du tout. Il a le don de m’énerver… et… après tout ce temps enfermée chez moi, je n’avais pas besoin de ça. »  
  
« Oh…! »  
  
« A propos Buffy, raconte-nous ce que tu as fait pendant ces 48 heures, » lança Alex, visiblement avide de détails croustillants. « Tu as pris soin de te filmer, j’espère! »  
  
« Alex! » dit Anya en lui lançant son coude dans les côtes.  
  
« Aïe! »  
  
 _‘J’ai fait l’amour pendant des heures avec Spike. Dans ma chambre, sous la douche et dans la salle à manger. Ça répond à ta question Alex?’  
_  
« Désolée de te décevoir Alex, mais je n’ai rien fait de bien passionnant. Je me suis reposée, puis j’ai entamé le bouquin de Thomas Hardy que tu m’as offert il y a quelques mois, Willow. Quand j’en ai eu assez, j’ai allumé la télé pour regarder un bon film mais lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je fantasmais à mort sur tous les acteurs et actrices, j’ai zappé et suis tombée sur un documentaire qui parlait de pigeons voyageurs. Comme ce n’était pas mieux, j’ai laissé tomber et je suis remontée me coucher. »  
  
« Waouh, » dit Willow. « Les griffes des Cyclopes ont un sacré pouvoir! »  
  
« Tu l’as dit! » confirma Buffy. « Enfin les effets sont dissipés et je vais pouvoir profiter du soleil quand il se lèvera dans quelques heures. En attendant, je vais prendre l’air et me défouler sur deux ou trois vampires, en faisant ma patrouille. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna et demanda:  
  
« Giles, aucune nouvelle arrivée de Cyclopes à me signaler? »  
  
« Non, Buffy. Aucune. »  
  
« Tant mieux. »  
  
Et elle sortit, sous le regard interrogateur de son ancien observateur.  
  
…  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Buffy n’avait toujours pas revu Spike et Riley rentra de son voyage en Iowa. Pour fêter son retour, il l’emmena au restaurant, puis au cinéma et ils finirent la soirée dans sa chambre d’étudiant.  
  
 _‘Tout se passait à merveille. Ils étaient en train de faire l’amour et elle allait enfin pouvoir effacer son expérience avec Spike de sa mémoire.’  
_  
Une vague de chaleur la submergea et Buffy sut que l’orgasme approchait.  
  
 _‘Qu’il était bon d’être dans les bras de celui qu’elle aimait!’  
_  
Soudain, son corps se cambra.  
  
« SP… »  
  
Elle se tut, mortifiée. Ses yeux s’agrandirent sous l’effet de la surprise. Elle posa son regard sur Riley, mais il n’avait rien remarqué. Elle lui sourit mécaniquement et lorsqu’il roula à côté d’elle, Buffy se lova contre lui.  
  
 _‘Mon Dieu! Qu’avait-elle fait? Elle s’était souvenu des moments partagés avec Spike et avait été sur le point de prononcer son nom!’  
_  
A ses côtés, la respiration de Riley était calme et régulière. Il dormait.  
  
 _‘Se pouvait-il qu’elle soit toujours sous l’emprise des Cyclopes? Non. Giles lui avait dit que les ‘pulsions’ ne dureraient que 48 heures. Aurait-il pu se tromper? Non plus. La durée constatée était toujours la même. Alors?’  
_  
Alors, elle imagina le pire…  
  
Elle sortit sans bruit de la chambre après s’être rhabillée, puis se dirigea vers le cimetière et entra dans la crypte qui servait de résidence à Spike.  
  
« Il y a quelqu’un? »  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
« C’est vraiment sinistre ici, » dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil autour d’elle. « Et sombre! »  
  
Avisant un briquet sur un tombeau, elle décida d’allumer toutes les bougies. Puis elle s’assit dans un coin pas trop poussiéreux et patienta.  
  
Quand Spike arriva, l’aube allait se lever.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Qui diable avait osé pénétrer chez lui?’  
_  
Il aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur et sourit.  
  
 _‘Elle était venue. Il l’avait attendu pendant des heures, seul dans le noir et, ne la voyant pas, avait finalement décidé de sortir un peu, ce soir. Et maintenant, elle était là!’  
_  
Il la contempla un instant, se rappelant la blondeur exacte de ses cheveux, les traits délicats de son visage et les courbes affolantes de son corps.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Cette fille était une véritable diablesse.’  
_  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Tueuse? » demanda-t-il en affichant un masque impassible sur son visage.  
  
Elle bougea, cligna des yeux, se leva puis murmura:  
  
« Spike… »  
  
« Je n’ai rien dévoilé, alors si tu es là pour me tuer, tu peux repartir tout de suite. »  
  
 _‘Pourquoi se montrait-il si dur avec elle?’  
_  
« Non Spike, je… »  
  
« Tu quoi, Tueuse? »  
  
« Rien. »  
  
Elle s’apprêtait à repartir quand Spike la retint par la main.  
  
« Pas de ça avec moi, Tueuse. Explique-moi ce qu’il se passe. »  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et fixa le sol.  
  
« J’essaye de comprendre. »  
  
« Comprendre quoi, Tueuse? »  
  
« Ce qui m’arrive… »  
  
Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens et fit un pas en avant. Spike lui releva la tête et vit de la confusion et de l’appréhension dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle leva la main vers lui et la posa sur sa joue. Il glissa la sienne au creux de ses reins et la rapprocha de lui. Très près. Trop près. Les yeux de Buffy s’écarquillèrent et elle le repoussa.  
  
« Non! Je… je ne peux pas! »  
  
Elle courut vers la porte et s’enfuit dans la nuit.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Elle allait finir par le faire tourner en bourrique! Un coup oui, la minute suivante non! Ne pouvait-elle décider une bonne fois pour toutes de ce qu’elle voulait? A moins qu’elle ne pense qu’il se moquait d’elle…?’  
_  
…  
  
Le surlendemain, Buffy ayant besoin de se décontracter, elle accepta une soirée entre couples au Bronze. Elle s’y rendit donc avec Willow et Tara, Alex et Anya. Riley les rejoindrait un peu plus tard.  
  
« Ils sont bons mais les Dingoes me manquent, » dit Willow en désignant le groupe sur la scène. « Euh… sans vouloir te blesser Tara! »  
  
« Ne t’inquiète pas j’ai compris, » lui répondit celle-ci en prenant la main de Willow.  
  
Le groupe entama un slow et les couples se dirigèrent vers la piste. Buffy resta seule quelques secondes, puis accepta l’invitation à danser d’un garçon.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Spike l’épiait à l’autre bout du bar. Habillée d’un petit haut parme, lacé dans le dos et d’une jupe noire, si courte qu’elle couvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses, Buffy dansait sensuellement sur la musique douce que les haut-parleurs diffusaient. Il l’observait, ses yeux explorant chaque courbe de son corps, son balancement des hanches, ses paupières à demi-fermées… il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi belle. Elle était ravissante… captivante.  
  
A voir l’expression sur le visage du type qui dansait avec elle, Spike n’était pas le seul à le penser. Le jeune homme la dévorait des yeux et montrait clairement le désir qu’il avait pour elle.  
  
 _‘Pauvre type… il n’avait aucune chance!’  
_  
Spike éprouva un élan de sympathie envers lui.  
  
 _‘Ne serait-il pas dans le même état si elle s’était frotté contre lui pendant cinq minutes?’  
_  
Il commanda une bière et se décida à agir.  
  
La chanson se termina sous les applaudissements du public, et le DJ prit le relais pendant que le groupe faisait une pause.  
  
« Et maintenant, une dédicace spéciale. La prochaine chanson est pour Buffy, de la part de Spike. Elle est intitulée ‘Everything about you’. »  
  
Buffy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit et les membres du Scooby Gang se dévisagèrent, interdits.  
  
« Euh… Buffy… cela semble vraiment… romantique… » bégaya Willow.  
  
« Prête à danser, mon chou? »  
  
Buffy se retourna vivement et trouva Spike derrière elle qui souriait d’un air satisfait. La musique débuta.  
  
 _‘Cela ne ressemble pas à une chanson d’amour…’  
_  
Spike prit ça pour un oui, la fit descendre de son siège et la conduisit sur la piste de danse.  
 _  
I, hate the rain and sunny weather,_  
 _And I, hate the beach and mountains too;_  
 _And I, don't like a thing about the city, no, no,_  
 _And I, I, I, hate the countryside too!_  
  
Elle se mit automatiquement à danser avec lui sans comprendre ce que signifiait tout cela. Puis les choses devinrent un petit peu plus claires quand, continuant à sourire, il se mit à murmurer la suite des paroles de la chanson.  
 _  
And I, hate everything about you!_  
 _… everything about you!  
_  
Elle éclata d’un rire léger quand la tension qu’elle ressentait et qu’elle n’avait pas remarquée, la quitta.  
  
 _‘Elle se souvenait du reste des paroles maintenant, et pouvait profiter de cette danse, après tout’  
  
And I, get sick when I'm around,_  
 _I, can't stand to be around,_  
 _I, hate everything about you!_  
 _Everything about you, everything about you,_  
 _Everything about you!_  
  
Elle jeta un regard furtif vers les autres qui les regardaient avec une sorte de stupeur horrifiée, et réalisa qu’ils étaient seuls sur la piste. Elle murmura une injure à Spike qui lui répondit par un clin d’œil amusé et continua de danser.  
 _  
Some say I got a bad attitude,_  
 _But that don't change the way I feel about you,_  
 _And if you think this might be bringing me down,_  
 _Look again cos I ain't wearin' no frown!_  
  
Réagissant aux paroles de la chanson, elle roula des yeux et haussa mentalement les épaules.  
 _  
You think it's sad,_  
 _And that's too bad,_  
 _Cause I'm havin'_  
 _A ball hatin'_  
 _Every little thing about you!_  
  
Spike était en train de murmurer les paroles à nouveau, et elle fit de même, dansant plus près de lui qu’elle ne l’avait fait jusque là.  
 _  
Everything about you. Everything about…_  
 _I get sick when I'm around,_  
 _I can't stand to be around,_  
 _I hate everything about… you!_  
  
Ils terminèrent la chanson quasiment nez à nez, chacun murmurant les paroles à l’autre. Puis Spike prit Buffy par le bras et la guida jusqu’aux autres.  
  
Elle ricana:  
  
« C’était parfait! Pendant la première minute tu m’as fait flipper!  
  
« Je crois que ça a surtout fait flipper tes copains. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ‘notre chanson’, mon chou, » rétorqua-t-il en la dévisageant.  
  
« Spike. »  
  
« Oui, Tueuse? »  
  
« Va en enfer! »  
  
« Trop tard… »  
  
 _‘J’y suis déjà.’  
_  
Elle le regarda s’éloigner.  
  
« Et bien, on a quelque chose en commun! Au moins, je sais qu’il déteste tout de moi! »  
  
« Euh… je n’en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place… » dit Willow.  
  
« Hein? Mais vous n’avez pas écouté les paroles de la chanson ou quoi? ‘I hate everything about you’, ça signifie bien ‘Je déteste tout de toi’? »  
  
« Oui, Buffy, mais… à mon avis ses… ses sentiments pour toi sont beaucoup plus… euh… romantiques…  
  
« Bien sûr! C’est typique des mecs, ça! Ils veulent te faire comprendre quelque chose mais pour cela, ils disent le contraire! » surenchérit Anya.  
  
Buffy les regarda, interloquée.  
  
« Vous voulez dire que… »  
  
 _‘Il est amoureux de moi… oh, mon Dieu!’  
_  
Elle se leva et voulut courir derrière lui, mais deux bras l’en empêchèrent.  
  
« Où tu vas comme ça? »  
  
« Riley…! Je-je ne t’avais pas vu! »  
  
« J’avais remarqué, » lui dit-il en souriant. « Alors…? »  
  
« Je pensais avoir vu quelqu’un que je connaissais, mais je me suis trompée. »  
  
Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la porte du Bronze, puis suivit Riley.  
  
Spike, qui avait perçu un mouvement derrière lui, espéra que Buffy le rejoindrait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
  
Il pénétra à nouveau dans le Bronze et la vit attablée à côté de Riley qui lui tenait la main. Il soupira et reprit son poste d’observation au bout du bar, la regardant rire et danser, pendant encore une heure, jusqu’à ce qu’elle parte. A ce moment là, il se sentit vraiment à l’étroit dans son jean et soupira.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Il la voulait!’  
_  
…  
  
Après le départ de Buffy, il vit s’approcher une belle fille aux cheveux noirs et au sourire dévastateur.  
  
« Vous dansez? » lui demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.  
  
Spike promena son regard sur le corps féminin.  
  
 _‘Elle était assez jolie’  
_  
« Bien sûr, mon chou, » répondit-il en pensant que, à défaut de Buffy, elle ferait l’affaire pour la nuit.  
  
Il sourit et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Dès que la musique commença, elle se fondit contre lui.  
  
 _‘Ce serait plus facile qu’il ne le croyait.’  
_  
Elle se frotta contre lui, réveillant son désir à peine endormi, et tenta de l’embrasser. Il repoussa sa tête en arrière et la regarda, embarrassé. Elle lui sourit et recommença sa tentative. Il esquiva, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-elle, indiquant clairement qu’elle n’appréciait pas son geste.  
  
Spike ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu’il ne put le faire, quelqu’un lui tapa sur l’épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant une montagne de muscles.  
  
« Ote tes pattes de ma petite amie, mec! »  
  
« Tommy, nous étions juste en train de danser, » dit la fille en se cachant derrière Spike et en le ceinturant de ses bras.  
  
Tommy ne parut pas convaincu en regardant ses mains sur la taille du vampire.  
  
« Juste en train de danser, hein? »  
  
Spike écarta les bras de la fille.  
  
« Ecoute, c’est un malentendu. Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas ta copine, mon pote? Moi je m’ tire! » dit Spike, en apparence très calme.  
  
A l’intérieur, il bouillonnait.  
  
 _‘Normalement, il aurait déjà attrapé le type et sa copine par le cou pour boire leur sang, mais avec cette foutue puce, il était obligé de ravaler sa fierté.’  
_  
« Qui c’est qu’ t’appelles ‘mon pote’ ici? » siffla Tommy, en avançant d’un pas, l’air menaçant.  
  
« Tommy, laisse tomber. Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux, » lui dit la fille.  
  
 _‘Jaloux. Elle l’avait utilisé pour rendre ce type… jaloux!’  
_  
« Sale garce, » s’exclama Spike.  
  
Les mains de Tommy empoignèrent son cache-poussière et l’attirèrent à quelques millimètres de lui.  
  
« Personne ne traite ma copine de garce! C’est clair? » dit Tommy en frappant le vampire, puis en le relâchant.  
  
« Eh! Si vous voulez vous battre, allez dehors! » dit un videur en s’interposant devant Tommy.  
  
Spike profita de cette interruption pour quitter le Bronze. Mais Tommy et quelques-uns de ses copains le suivirent.  
  
« Tu permets? On n’a pas fini! »  
  
Avant que Spike put esquisser un geste, une lame de couteau lui entailla profondément l’abdomen. Il hurla de douleur. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, ils se jetèrent sur lui, le rouant de coups au visage, dans le dos, à l’abdomen.  
  
Spike essaya de lutter, mais à chaque tentative, une violente douleur lui vrillait les tempes.  
  
Il se rendit compte que, pour s’en sortir, il devait se faire passer pour mort à leurs yeux. Ce qu’il fit. Peu de temps après, il entendit ses adversaires déguerpir et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
  
…  
  
Chaque partie, chaque os de son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il souleva sa main, la passa lentement sur son visage puis regarda ses doigts enduits de liquide rouge. Le sang provenait d’une blessure à la tête. Il s’assit, encore sonné, et utilisa le bas de son tee-shirt pour éponger le plus de sang possible de son visage.  
  
Ses mouvements étaient lents et il réalisa soudain l’engourdissement qui gagnait son corps, dû à la forte perte de sang, remplaçant peu à peu la douleur.  
  
 _‘Il avait besoin de se nourrir et il devait le faire rapidement.’  
_  
Il réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds et, prenant appui sur le mur, avança dans la ruelle, sa main pressant inconsciemment son estomac, quand une vive douleur se répandit dans cette zone. Il se souvint du couteau et baissa les yeux sur une blessure profonde et saignant abondamment sur ses vêtements, et il aperçut plusieurs autres entailles.  
  
 _‘S’il avait été humain, il serait mort maintenant. Il serait même déjà mort depuis plus d’un siècle et ne se serait pas fourré dans cette situation.’  
_  
Il s’engagea dans la rue et s’adossa quelques secondes sur le mur, son front posé contre la pierre froide, essayant d’oublier l’engourdissement de tout son corps, et conserver des pensées cohérentes.  
  
 _‘Où devait-il aller? Sa crypte le protégerait mais il devait se nourrir. Et la Tueuse était certainement en train de s’envoyer en l’air avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui! Il restait Giles…’  
_  
Spike s’arracha du mur et avança en titubant dans la rue. Il pouvait sentir l’aube toute proche et savait qu’il devait se dépêcher.  
  
Il parvint sur le perron de l’observateur quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil et dû faire un suprême effort pour frapper à sa porte. Sa main s’affaissa lourdement contre le bois et il se força à essayer de nouveau. Sa main gauche toujours pressée sur sa blessure, il fut prit d’un étourdissement le faisant tomber à genoux. Le front contre la porte, il se releva péniblement.  
  
Il avait désespérément besoin de se concentrer, sachant que s’il n’y avait personne à l’intérieur, il serait mort dans quelques petites minutes, les premières lueurs de l’aube commençant à éclairer les toits.  
  
La porte s’ouvrit soudain et il tomba en avant, dans les bras de la Tueuse.  
  
« Spike! » s’exclama Buffy sous le choc, en voyant le vampire, sale et couvert de sang, s’effondrer dans ses bras.  
  
Le regard se focalisa sur elle une seconde.  
  
« Buffy… » murmura-t-il avant de s’évanouir.  
  
…  
  
« Giles! GILES! J’ai besoin d’aide! »  
  
Buffy traîna le vampire inconscient sur le canapé. Elle frémit d’horreur en se rendant compte de son état. Il avait du sang partout: sur ses vêtements, son visage, ses mains, ses cheveux. Il était pâle. Trop pâle, même pour un vampire. Un frisson glacé la parcourut.  
  
Giles descendit en courant les escaliers et se figea devant la forme ensanglantée sur son canapé.  
  
« Seigneur, » dit-il avant de se ruer dans la cuisine pour prendre une bassine d’eau.  
  
Pendant que Buffy débarrassait Spike de son cache-poussière et déchirait son tee-shirt couvert de sang, il prit des serviettes propres et la trousse de premiers secours dans la salle de bains.  
  
« Que s’est-il passé? » demanda-t-il en revenant dans le salon.  
  
Il s’agenouilla devant la Tueuse et mouilla l’une des serviettes. Pendant ce temps, Buffy inspectait les blessures du vampire. Aucun d’eux ne parla du fait qu’il s’agissait de Spike dont ils s’occupaient ainsi. Giles était sous le choc et Buffy… Buffy pleurait.  
  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu’elle s’en rende compte. Le vampire continuait à perdre son sang et Buffy était certaine que les profondes entailles sur son torse et son abdomen étaient dues à des couteaux.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Giles, » réussit-elle à dire en prenant une serviette. « Il s’est évanoui à la seconde où j’ai ouvert la porte…Mais ça à l’air mauvais. Très mauvais. »  
  
Elle lava délicatement le sang sur sa peau blanche, en faisant des mouvements lents pour ne pas lui infliger plus de douleur.  
  
Giles acquiesça en silence.  
  
 _‘C’était définitivement mauvais. Qu’avait-il bien pu arriver pour que William le Sanguinaire finisse dans cet état?’  
_  
Cela leur prit une heure environ pour le laver et panser ses blessures les plus importantes. Puis, en combinant leurs efforts, ils le transportèrent dans la chambre et le déshabillèrent. Buffy était trop inquiète pour prendre le temps de rougir quand elle découvrit qu’il ne portait rien sous ses vêtements. Elle voulait juste qu’il se réveille, lui lance une réplique sarcastique pour qu’elle sache que tout allait bien.  
  
Ils le mirent au lit et Buffy s’occupa de ses coupures et contusions les plus légères pendant que Giles se rendait au bar de Willy acheter des poches de sang.  
  
Buffy était folle d’inquiétude. Le voir comme ça lui retournait l’estomac et elle se promit de retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça et de le tuer lentement, dans d’atroces souffrances.  
  
Un gémissement s’échappa de la bouche du vampire et la Tueuse scruta son visage. Les traits tordus par la douleur, il émergea de son inconscience.  
  
Buffy posa sa main sur son visage, y promena ses doigts. Spike ouvrit les yeux.  
  
« Du sang, » murmura-t-il tout bas, si bas que Buffy ne l’avait pas entendu.  
  
Mais l’urgence dans sa voix était palpable et Buffy nota qu’il était encore plus pâle que lorsqu’elle l’avait recueilli sur le pas de la porte.  
  
« Giles est en chemin. Il va te rapporter quelque chose à boire, » dit-elle doucement.  
  
Soudain, il agrippa son poignet avec une force surprenante, mais le mouvement sembla lui prendre beaucoup d’énergie puisqu’il le relâcha tout de suite. Buffy referma ses doigts sur sa main et la serra.  
  
« Trop tard… Besoin… »  
  
Sa voix se cassa et il ferma les yeux. Buffy paniqua quand elle comprit la portée de ces paroles. Elle reposa sa main et se rua dans les escaliers. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Willy. Il mit une éternité à répondre et quand il le fit, ce fut pour lui apprendre que Giles n’était pas encore arrivé. Buffy trembla de tous ses membres. Elle reposa le combiné et, sans réfléchir, courut dans la cuisine.  
  
Elle prit un couteau et remonta dans la chambre. Elle s’assit sur le lit et après un dernier regard au vampire, se trancha une petite veine au poignet. Le sang jaillit immédiatement et Buffy le pressa sur les lèvres de Spike.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une légère succion sur son poignet. Le vampire avalait lentement mais continuellement. Buffy passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Spike et le vit reprendre des couleurs. Elle sut alors qu’il allait mieux et s’autorisa un sourire. Elle le laissa prendre quelques gorgées de plus, retira son poignet de sa bouche pour aller le bander puis elle entendit Giles revenir, les bras chargés de poches de sang. Il nota son bandage mais n’en souffla mot. A la place, il lui donna quelques poches.  
  
« Il en a encore besoin. »  
  
Buffy savait qu’il était mécontent du fait qu’elle ait fait boire son sang à Spike et qu’ils auraient une conversation à ce propos un peu plus tard.  
  
Elle utilisa le couteau pour percer la poche et la porta aux lèvres de Spike, lui soulevant la tête. Il était toujours aussi livide mais semblait à demi-conscient. Il commença à boire immédiatement et sans hésitation. Quand la poche fut vide, Buffy répéta le procédé deux autres fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il en refusa une autre, de la tête.  
  
Appuyé contre le mur, Giles regardait les deux silhouettes sur le lit. Il avait remarqué la tendresse avec laquelle Buffy s’occupait du vampire, ses doigts caressant son front et ses cheveux, ses yeux fixés sur son visage livide. Elle était réellement inquiète de son état.  
  
Giles n’était pas idiot. Il avait compris l’attirance grandissante entre la Tueuse et le vampire. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il approuvait ou qu’il encouragerait, mais il ne pouvait rien contre ça.  
  
Il soupira puis interrogea Buffy du regard quand il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
« Descendez. Je vous rejoins dans une minute. »  
  
A nouveau il soupira profondément. Il savait exactement où cela allait les conduire et il n’aimait pas ça.  
  
  
Buffy étudia le vampire étendu à ses côtés. Il n’était plus aussi pâle. Ses lèvres avaient repris leur couleur et elle était certaine que ses joues n’allaient pas tarder à faire de même.  
  
Spike gémit, ouvrit les paupières doucement et la chercha des yeux. Buffy ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise quand elle vit les émotions passer dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de Spike. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par eux et secoua la tête pour se libérer de leur magnétisme.  
  
La main de Spike rechercha la sienne et leurs doigts s’entrecroisèrent.  
  
« Merci, » dit-il calmement, sa voix toujours aussi basse mais maintenant plus assurée.  
  
Elle lui sourit en rougissant, pas par embarras mais parce qu’elle prenait conscience qu’elle venait de lui sauver la vie et qu’il lui en était reconnaissant.  
  
« Je t’en prie, » répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Le silence s’installa dans la chambre alors qu’ils continuaient à se fixer. Buffy sentait son cœur s’accélérer considérablement.  
  
« Que s’est-il passé? Quel démon as-tu énervé cette fois? » demanda-t-elle finalement incapable de contenir sa curiosité.  
  
Il lui sourit tristement et se serra plus étroitement contre elle, obligeant Buffy à déglutir péniblement, mais elle ne se dégagea pas.  
  
« Pas de démon, chaton. Je me suis retrouvé au milieu d’une querelle d’amoureux, » dit-il en commençant à rire, puis s’arrêtant brutalement, sa main quittant celle de Buffy pour la presser sur les plaies de son abdomen.  
  
En voyant l’expression de douleur qui passa sur le visage de Spike, Buffy eût du mal à croire que de simples humains lui avaient fait ça.  
  
 _‘Il était suffisamment fort pour….’  
_  
Soudain elle se souvint de la puce dans sa tête qui lui interdisait de blesser ou d’agresser les êtres humains.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, » souffla-t-elle en prenant la pleine mesure de ce qu’il avait dû vivre.  
  
« Je vais mieux, chaton, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Je vais vivre… en fait, pas exactement, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, » bredouilla-t-il.  
  
« Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, » dit-elle fermement en remarquant qu’il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.  
  
Elle se détacha de lui et reposa doucement sa tête sur l’oreiller. Elle était debout près du lit, quand la main de Spike agrippa son poignet valide.  
  
« Buffy… »  
  
« Oui? »  
  
Leurs regards s’enchaînèrent à nouveau et Buffy sentit ses genoux fléchir. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent doucement et elle s’approcha plus près de lui. Elle pouvait voir qu’il faisait tout pour rester éveillé. Les lèvres de Spike remuèrent mais les mots étaient prononcés trop bas pour qu’elle les comprenne. Elle fixa ses lèvres, se rapprochant dans l’espoir de mieux entendre, mais il arrêta soudain de parler et les yeux de Buffy se reportèrent sur son visage. Elle hoqueta quand elle vit le désir dans son regard assombri. Les yeux bleus de Spike se refermèrent un instant pour se concentrer. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il avait retrouvé un peu de sa lucidité et murmura:  
  
« Buffy, je… »  
  
« Buffy? Pourrais-tu descendre, s’il te plait. Il y a quelqu’un au téléphone pour toi. »  
  
Buffy grommela bruyamment quand elle entendit la voix de Giles. Son regard se porta machinalement vers les escaliers et quand il revint sur Spike, elle le trouva endormi.  
  
« Bonne nuit, Spike, » murmura-t-elle, espérant qu’il finirait sa phrase en se réveillant.  
  
Puis elle se retourna et quitta la chambre.  
  
…  
  
Buffy se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et prit le téléphone que Giles lui tendait.  
  
« Allô? » dit-elle essoufflée.  
  
« C’est Riley. Est-ce que tu vas bientôt arriver? Parce qu’il est déjà huit heures, » demanda-t-il d’un ton inquiet et impatient que Buffy ne pouvait blâmer.  
  
Après avoir quitté le Bronze, ils s’étaient rendus dans la chambre de Riley pour passer plus de temps ensemble, peut-être même la nuit entière, mais Buffy avait paru peu disposée à cela. Essayant de trouver une échappatoire, elle avait insisté pour téléphoner à Giles, prétextant que son ancien observateur attendait ce coup de fil, et avait été heureuse qu’il veuille lui parler immédiatement d’une prophétie et que cela ne pouvait attendre. Riley avait proposé de patienter dans sa chambre jusqu’à son retour, mais les heures s’étaient écoulées sans qu’elle ne revienne.  
  
Elle appréciait Riley et aimait passer du temps avec lui, mais elle n’était plus certaine que ses sentiments soient assez profonds pour continuer cette relation. Depuis ces deux jours passés à faire l’amour avec Spike, elle avait volontairement prit du recul avec Riley. Elle voulait connaître la nature de ses sentiments envers Spike avant d’aller plus loin avec son petit ami.  
  
Après un moment de réflexion, Buffy s’aperçut qu’elle n’avait eu aucune pensée pour Riley depuis que Spike était apparu à la porte.  
  
« Je suis désolée Riley. Cela risque finalement de prendre un peu plus de temps. »  
  
« D’accord. Si c’est si important, laissons passer le week-end et on se voit Lundi. »  
  
« Merci Riley. Au revoir! »  
  
Elle reposa le combiné et rejoignit Giles dans la cuisine. Buffy s’appuya contre le mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à affronter le problème suivant sur sa liste.  
  
« Allez-y, dites-le, » le défia-t-elle.  
  
« Dire quoi? »  
  
« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. J’ai vu votre regard avant que vous ne redescendiez. »  
  
« Donc, tu sais ce que j’en pense, » répliqua son ancien observateur.  
  
« Giles, il était en train de mourir! Et j’ai appelé Willy…! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d’autre? » s’énerva Buffy.  
  
« Tu te rappelles que c’est Spike? Un tueur impitoyable! » dit Giles en soupirant profondément. « Honnêtement, je redoute les conséquences de ton acte… Il a bu ton sang, cela le rend donc plus fort… Même si nous n’avons rien à craindre pour le moment. Et puis,… c-comment en est-il arrivé là? A-t-il décrit le démon qui l’a mis dans cet état? »  
  
« Ce n’était pas un démon, Giles, mais des humains, » déclara-t-elle.  
  
« Et comment est-ce arrivé? »  
  
« Il a parlé d’une querelle d’amoureux… »  
  
« Provoqué par lui ou dans laquelle il s’est retrouvé mêlé? » questionna Giles, sceptique.  
  
« Je pense qu’il s’y est trouvé mêlé malgré lui. »  
  
« Tu penses? »  
  
« Giles, voilà le problème… Il était un excellent combattant, capable de se sortir seul des pires situations et…. et il se retrouve avec cette puce… sans défense! Ça doit être l’enfer pour lui! Non pas que je souhaite le retour de l’ancien Spike, mais il ne peut plus se défendre. »  
  
« On dirait que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, n’est-ce pas? » demanda Giles en enlevant ses lunettes.  
  
« Oui, » murmura Buffy.  
  
« Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, » constata Giles.  
  
 _‘Etait-elle amoureuse de lui? Elle n’en savait rien. Cependant, elle devait admettre que, depuis quelques jours, elle pensait très souvent à lui! Et encore plus depuis quelques heures.’  
_  
Buffy ne répondit pas et gênée, baissa les yeux.  
  
« Il était avec toi pendant ces 48 heures, n’est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Vous êtes restés tous les deux. »  
  
« Non… Oui… nous n’avions pas le choix, Giles! »  
  
« Pas le choix? » s’écria-t-il.  
  
« Si j’avais su quelles conséquences il y aurait, en combattant les Cyclopes, je ne lui aurais pas permis de me donner un coup de main, » s’écria Buffy en gesticulant dans tous les sens. « Mais il était là, et les trois démons aussi. Son aide m’a été précieuse. Nous ne savions pas ce qu’il allait se passer ensuite et quand vous me l’avez dit, il était trop tard. Le mal était fait. »  
  
« Je vois… »  
  
« Giles, nous avons lutté de toutes nos forces contre le poison, nous avons pris toutes les précautions possibles, séparant la maison en deux! Mais nos pulsions ont été les plus fortes! »  
  
« TES pulsions! Buffy… le poison n’a aucun effet sur les vampires… »  
  
« Aucun? »  
  
« Tout ce que Spike a fait pendant ces 48 heures, il l’a fait par amour… pas contraint et forcé, mais pleinement conscient de ses actes. »  
  
Secouée, Buffy se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cuisine et posa la tête sur ses genoux.  
  
« Alors Willow et Anya avaient raison… »  
  
« A quel propos? »  
  
Buffy lui relata la dédicace surprise de Spike.  
  
« Il t’aime Buffy, » acquiesça Giles. « Il s’y prend mal pour te le dire, mais il est fou amoureux de toi. Cela se voit dans tous ses gestes, dans tous ses actes… il n’a de cesse de te provoquer, verbalement, physiquement. Il est le seul à te mettre dans un état de fureur extrême puis à te faire pleurer… Reste à savoir jusqu’à quel point tu l’aimes. »  
  
« Je ne l’aime pas… »  
  
« N’essaye pas de le nier, Buffy. Tu as des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments qui vont au-delà de la compassion. Tu parles de lui constamment, même si c’est pour dire que tu le détestes. Je pense que tu essayes surtout de t’en convaincre… Et cette façon que tu as de le regarder quand tu crois que personne ne t’observe! Tu ne penses plus à lui comme à un ennemi et c’est ce qui le rend difficile à tuer. Tu veux qu’il vive même si c’est un vampire. Et tu sais aussi qu’il n’a rien à voir avec Angel. »  
  
Giles soupira.  
  
« Pense à ce que tu dois faire. Tu es suffisamment mûre pour connaître les dangers et je ne peux pas t’en empêcher. Je sais que l’amour ne se commande pas, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi. Pas du tout. »  
  
Giles regarda sa protégée.  
  
 _‘Elle semblait si fragile à ce moment précis. Il aurait aimé l’aider plus, mais c’était à elle de prendre en main son avenir sentimental. Que ce soit avec Spike ou non.’  
_  
Il se pencha vers elle et la prit par la main pour l’aider à se relever.  
  
« Rentre te reposer. Tu n’as pas dormi de la nuit et tu as l’air épuisé. Je veille sur Spike et je te promets qu’il ne lui arrivera rien. »  
  
« Merci Giles, je vous vois un peu plus tard.  
  
Buffy regagna la chambre d’étudiante qu’elle partageait avec Willow, avant que celle-ci n’emménage à mi-temps avec Tara.  
  
Elle prit quelques affaires de toilette et ressortit prendre une douche. Puis elle revint dans sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps. A peine sa tête reposa-t-elle sur l’oreiller qu’elle s’endormit profondément.  
  
Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte qui la tirèrent du sommeil. Elle regarda son réveil: 20 heures. Elle avait dormi pendant douze heures d’affilée! Elle se leva et alla ouvrir à un étudiant qui lui rapportait certains des cours qu’elle lui avait passés.  
  
Après son départ, elle alla se rafraîchir puis se changea pour se rendre chez Giles. Elle espérait que Spike avait repris des forces et qu’il allait maintenant beaucoup mieux.  
  
 _‘Giles avait raison. Elle était amoureuse de Spike… Mon Dieu, c’était si inattendu!’  
_  
…  
  
« Qu’est-ce que vous dites? »  
  
Giles respira profondément.  
  
« Il est parti. »  
  
« Parti? Mais quand? » questionna Buffy sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés et serrant le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts.  
  
« Je ne sais pas Buffy. Q-quand je me suis réveillé, il n’était plus là, » tenta d’expliquer Giles.  
  
« Il est parti… sans un mot… » dit-elle calmement. « Même pas une lettre? »  
  
« Rien Buffy, » lui répondit Giles en la regardant.  
  
Il y avait tellement de pensées dans sa tête… tellement d’émotions… qu’elle ne pouvait plus parler. Sa gorge se serra quand elle comprit qu’il était peut-être parti pour ne plus revenir.  
  
« Je… j’ai besoin d’être seule, Giles, » dit-elle la voix tremblante. « Je retourne sur le campus. »  
  
Giles pausa une main compatissante sur son épaule et la serra dans ses bras. Buffy tenta de sourire mais n’y arriva pas et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se dégagea de l’étreinte et sortit de l’appartement, sans se retourner.  
  
Plus tard, assise sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Buffy tentait de comprendre ses sentiments. Elle n’avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu’elle était partie de chez Giles. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais cela lui faisait du bien et elle laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues.  
  
Elle se sentait blessée que Spike soit parti sans un mot. Blessée qu’il sorte aussi facilement de sa vie. Et elle était en colère ; en colère contre elle-même pour éprouver de tels sentiments envers lui alors qu’elle ne devait pas et savait qu’ils la conduiraient à avoir le cœur brisé… ou à être humiliée si jamais elle y prêtait attention.  
  
Quand elle réalisa cela, elle se sentit soulagée. Soulagée qu’il soit parti avant qu’elle ne perde encore plus la tête. Soulagée que son départ lui donne une chance de reprendre le contrôle d’elle-même.  
  
 _‘C’était un vampire! Il ne voudrait jamais être avec elle. Et si elle se raccrochait à cet espoir, il la blesserait, peut-être même plus qu’elle ne l’avait été avec Angel. Il fallait qu’elle se reprenne et qu’elle commence par faire des excuses à Riley pour son comportement. Ensuite, tout irait mieux…! Mieux? Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal? Et pourquoi d’autres larmes menaçaient de couler?’  
_  
Elle se pelotonna sous les draps et s’endormit.  
  
…  
  
 **Trois heures du matin.  
**  
Spike entra sans bruit dans la chambre de Buffy. Heureusement pour lui, ses deux occupantes n’avaient pas relancé le sort d’interdiction depuis la dernière fois, quand il avait tenté de mordre Willow.  
  
Il entendit un léger soupir s’échapper du lit et vit de longs cheveux blonds étalés sur l’oreiller. Une vague de tendresse le submergea. Il avança vers Buffy et étudia son visage.  
  
 _‘Elle avait l’air si calme et si détendu, sans cette constante tension présente sur son visage quand elle était éveillée.’_  
  
Il ne put empêcher l’envie qu’il avait de la protéger en la voyant comme ça.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Il la désirait tellement! Et c’était pire maintenant qu’il connaissait le goût de ses baisers, de sa peau et toute la gamme de ses gémissements. Elle hantait chacun de ses rêves.’  
_  
« Spike, » murmura Buffy dans un soupir, en bougeant légèrement.  
  
Le vampire la regarda fixement, surpris.  
  
 _‘Elle était en train de rêver de lui! Et à ce qu’il entendait, c’était un rêve érotique.’  
_  
Il ébaucha un sourire purement masculin alors qu’elle gémissait de nouveau.  
  
 _‘Et il semblait également très intense…’  
_  
Buffy entrouvrit les lèvres et sa respiration s’accéléra.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Comment un type normal pouvait assister à cela et y survivre?’  
_  
Il envisagea de la réveiller et de la prendre sur-le-champ.  
  
 _‘Après tout, elle le voulait autant qu’il la désirait!’  
_  
Il se pencha sur elle et chuchota son prénom dans l’oreille, sa main prenant la sienne. Le visage de Buffy se tourna vers le sien, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Leurs doigts entrelacés, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Spike pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et chuchota son nom de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Buffy battit des paupières légèrement mais ne les ouvrit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle gémit et guida la main de Spike vers son ventre, puis plus bas encore jusqu’à ce que ses doigts touchent sa culotte.  
  
Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, les entrouvrant avec la pointe de sa langue. Elle réagit immédiatement et le laissa explorer sa bouche, savourer son goût familier et enivrant. Le baiser était lent et passionné, et Spike souhaita qu’il ne s’arrête jamais.  
  
Pourtant il y mit fin et découvrit les magnifiques yeux verts de Buffy qui l’étudiaient. Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle le saisit par la nuque et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois, ce fut la langue de la Tueuse qui envahit sa bouche fraîche et Spike soupira de désir quand il sentit l’autre main de Buffy caresser ses épaules et sa poitrine.  
  
Sa propre main trouva son chemin sous la culotte et il haleta contre sa bouche quand il sentit sa chaleur, et le désir qu’elle avait de lui.  
  
Buffy rejeta la tête en arrière, ses hanches accompagnant le mouvement des doigts de Spike. Le plaisir devenant bientôt insupportable, il captura à nouveau sa bouche pour un baiser long et passionné, puis sourit contre ses lèvres quand il sentit ses jambes se contracter autour de lui. Spike absorba son cri en l’embrassant. Quand Buffy se calma, Spike regarda son beau visage où se reflétait un sentiment de plénitude qui lui arracha un sourire. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et prononça son nom, un sourire dans la voix.  
  
« Buffy. »  
  
« Mmm, ne me réveille pas, » murmura-t-elle paresseusement, les yeux à moitié fermés, et sur le point de se rendormir.  
  
Il rit doucement en voyant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Buffy.  
  
« Tu ne rêves pas, amour, » chuchota-t-il en se penchant sur elle et en l’embrassant.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle l’entoura de ses bras et l’attira contre elle. Le baiser était tendre et chaste. Quand il la repoussa, il baissa les yeux sur les jambes légèrement entrouvertes que le drap découvrait. Il surprit son regard plein de désir puis regarda à nouveau le haut de ses cuisses. Quand ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de Buffy, il perçut sa respiration lente qui indiquait qu’elle s’était rendormie.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer!’  
_  
Il avait une furieuse envie d’elle mais, pour une raison qu’il ignorait, il ne la réveilla pas. Il la contempla un long moment, puis il se releva et tira les draps sur elle.  
  
« Adieu, amour. »  
  
Enfin, il sortit de la chambre. A droite, dans le couloir du dortoir, une porte attira son regard.  
  
 _‘Il était temps qu’il prenne une longue douche froide’  
_  
Il déroula les bandages autour de son torse et les mit dans un lavabo. Un coup d’œil sur son corps lui indiqua que la plupart des coupures avaient déjà guéri, et il en remercia le sang de la Tueuse. Pour les plus profondes cela prendrait plus de temps, mais au moins, il ne saignait plus.  
  
Spike se glissa sous la douche et ouvrit seulement le robinet d’eau froide. Il saisit un savon qui avait été oublié là et, ignorant les protestations de son corps quand il leva les bras, il se lava les cheveux pour en éliminer le sang. Puis serrant les dents, il passa le savon sur le reste de son corps, maugréant quand quelques coupures se remirent à saigner.  
  
Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il ne l’avait pas réveillé pour faire l’amour avec elle. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas croire qu’elle lui avait fait boire son sang!  
  
Mais elle l’avait fait. Et cela signifiait qu’elle se souciait de lui.  
  
 _‘Se souciait était un peu faible. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le mouvement des hanches de la Tueuse contre sa main alors qu’elle gémissait son nom. Son nom! Pas Angel ou quelqu’un d’autre, SON nom! Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il voulait ôter cette foutue puce de sa tête mais plus que tout, il voulait refaire l’amour avec la Tueuse! Sa vie ne pouvait probablement pas devenir plus pathétique.’  
_  
Il sortit de la douche et remit tant bien que mal les bandages sur sa poitrine, puis il se rhabilla et quitta le Campus, puis Sunnydale.  
  
…  
  
Buffy étira ses muscles paresseusement. Elle venait de s’éveiller, parfaitement reposée et se sentait merveilleusement bien. En rougissant, elle pensa que le rêve qu’elle avait fait cette nuit y était pour beaucoup.  
  
Petit à petit, des images lui revinrent à l’esprit. Elle avait fait beaucoup de rêves érotiques concernant Spike ces derniers temps, mais à chaque fois, elle s’était réveillée en sueur et haletante. Seulement cette nuit, le scénario avait été différent: Buffy avait ‘vécu’ son rêve jusqu’au bout. Un rêve d’une telle intensité qu’elle n’aurait pas été étonnée de trouver Spike à côté d’elle.  
  
 _‘Si seulement…’  
_  
Mais il était parti, sans un mot, la laissant seule avec ses émotions confuses alors qu’elle prenait conscience petit à petit de ses sentiments envers le vampire.  
  
« Spike. Pourquoi es-tu parti? » murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
  
…  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Pourquoi était-il parti?’  
_  
Voilà trois mois qu’il tentait d’oublier Buffy à San Francisco et cette question le torturait depuis le premier jour.  
  
 _‘Il avait quitté Sunnydale à cause de Buffy, ça il en était sûr! Mais quelle en était la raison exacte? Parce qu’elle était humaine et Tueuse de surcroît? Ou parce qu’il ne connaissait pas les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait à son égard? Ou encore, parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle finisse par le comparer à Angel? Ou enfin, parce qu’il avait peur de la tuer si un jour sa puce ne fonctionnait plus? Oh, il en avait des réponses, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait.’  
_  
Spike frappa rageusement du poing sur une pierre tombale.  
  
 _‘Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy! Elle le hantait. Son odeur, son corps attirant, ses réparties cinglantes. Elle était si diablement parfaite que cela lui faisait mal d’être près d’elle et aussi mal d’être loin d’elle. Mais il avait peur. Peur qu’elle finisse par le laisser tomber comme Drusilla quelques mois plus tôt.’  
_  
Il se laissa tomber sur l’herbe du cimetière.  
  
 _‘Qu’éprouvait-il pour elle? Etait-il réellement tombé amoureux de Buffy? Il la désirait comme un fou, mais était-ce bien tout?’  
_  
Spike fit tourner ces questions dans son esprit pendant un bon moment. Il se souvint combien il avait été satisfait d’être dans ses bras. Combien cela avait été excitant de l’entendre gémir son nom. Et plus encore, combien il avait été étonné qu’elle lui offre son sang pour le sauver.  
  
C’était d’ailleurs ce qui l’avait touché le plus. Elle lui avait donné son sang sans savoir s’il serait capable de s’arrêter de boire, et de ne pas la vider de son sang. Elle avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Le ferait-il pour elle?  
  
Buffy était si différente des autres Tueuses qu’il avait rencontrées. Elle était plus forte et si pleine de vie. Il avait déjà été attiré par elle quand Willow avait jeté son sort. Il avait su à ce moment-là combien c’était bon de la tenir dans ses bras et de l’embrasser. Et puis il y avait eu les Cyclopes, et cette irrésistible attirance qu’elle avait ressentie pour lui. Il avait à nouveau goûté à ses lèvres et avait découvert son corps, il avait comprit pendant ces 48 heures combien ce serait facile de l’aimer.  
  
« Ok, je l’aime! Et maintenant, qu’est-ce que je fais? »  
  
…  
  
Il était tard! Deux, peut-être trois heures du matin. Buffy rentrait de sa patrouille et traversait le campus, en pensant que ce soir encore, elle n’avait pas revu celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées et bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et s’apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre d’étudiante quand elle entendit une musique, qui provenait de la pièce.  
  
 _‘Tiens. Peut-être que Willow a décidé de dormir ici cette nuit, finalement. A moins que ce ne soit Riley… Oh non! Pitié, pas Riley!’  
_  
Depuis que Buffy avait mis un terme à leur relation près de deux mois plus tôt, Riley ne cessait de lui téléphoner, de lui envoyer des fleurs ou de l’attendre chez elle espérant la faire changer d’avis. Il était encore là hier soir quand elle était revenue de ses cours, et elle pensait s’être fait clairement comprendre quand elle l’avait mis dehors.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, alluma la lumière et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
  
« Riley… J’en ai assez, cesse de m’importuner et rentre chez toi! »  
  
« Ce n’est pas Riley, » entendit-elle derrière elle.  
  
Elle prit soudainement conscience de la chanson qui passait sur sa chaîne hi-fi. C’était celle sur laquelle elle avait dansé au Bronze avec Spike, quelques mois auparavant.  
  
Lentement, elle se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur ‘LUI’. La surprise la cloua littéralement sur place, et Buffy le fixa complètement tétanisée.  
  
« Buffy, » murmura-t-il en avançant légèrement.  
  
« Spike! » réussit-elle à dire.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, l’étreignant si fort qu’elle avait du mal à respirer.  
  
« Euh… Spike? Tu te souviens de cette petite habitude qu’ont les humains… la respiration? Là… tu es en train de me la couper. Et j’en ai besoin! » suffoqua-t-elle.  
  
A regret, Spike desserra son étreinte et Buffy recula la tête pour mieux le voir. Elle pensa tout d’abord qu’elle était devenue folle et qu’elle avait des hallucinations. Mais le contact de son corps musclé contre le sien lui confirma qu’elle ne rêvait pas.  
  
« Quand es-tu rentré? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
Eludant la question, Spike se pencha vers elle et captura sa bouche. Surprise, Buffy écarquilla les yeux avant de se fondre contre lui et de lui rendre son baiser. Elle glissa une main sur son épaule, puis dans son cou, pendant que l’autre caressait doucement le torse de Spike à travers sa chemise.  
  
Les lèvres de Spike torturaient délicatement les siennes. Sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure et Buffy gémit tout contre sa bouche, la torture qu’il lui infligeait était délicieusement insupportable. Cependant, de tendre, leur baiser devint bientôt passionné, le désir qu’ils avaient l’un de l’autre grandissant peu à peu et menaçant de tout emporter sur son passage.  
  
« Tu m’as manqué, » murmura Buffy.  
  
« A moi aussi, bébé. »  
  
La soulevant dans ses bras, Spike referma la porte avec son pied et avança vers le lit sur lequel il la déposa.  
  
Se mettant à genoux, Buffy entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Spike, révélant sa peau d’albâtre et ses abdominaux, et de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement léger. Elle avança une main tremblante vers son torse et, du bout des doigts, y dessina des arabesques.  
  
 _‘Elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien réel!’  
_  
Spike la regardait faire.  
  
 _‘Elle semblait si intimidée tout à coup.’  
_  
Alors que les doigts de Buffy descendaient vers son abdomen, effleurant au passage la cicatrice qu’avait laissé la blessure qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, Spike prit ses mains entre les siennes et les porta à sa bouche.  
  
Lentement, Buffy leva les yeux vers lui, l’observa, détaillant son visage pour le graver au plus profond de son cœur, puis lui sourit.  
  
Encouragé, Spike la serra contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds, puis la débarrassa de son petit haut noir.  
  
« Mmm… j’aime l’odeur de ta peau. Et son goût. Surtout son goût, » murmura Spike en lui frôlant la gorge, effleurant délicatement sa peau, sa main se refermant sur la rondeur d’un sein.  
  
Les yeux mi-clos, elle renversa la tête en arrière, savourant la caresse et les sensations qu’elle lui procurait. D’une main experte, Spike fit glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge, dévoilant des seins d’une blancheur laiteuse et gonflés de désir. Il excita leur pointe avec son pouce, se délectant de la douceur veloutée et soyeuse de la peau de Buffy.  
  
Ne maîtrisant bientôt plus le désir qu’il avait d’elle, Spike lui ôta rapidement sa jupe. Cédant à la même urgence, Buffy le débarrassa de son jean.  
  
« J’ai envie de toi, » articula-t-elle en s’accrochant à ses épaules, complètement nue devant lui. « J’ai tellement envie de toi, Spike… »  
  
« Je suis à toi. »  
  
Plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes, il l’aida à s’allonger sur le lit, et plongea son regard ardent dans le sien.  
  
« Spike… » l’implora-t-elle.  
  
Répondant à sa prière, Spike la posséda puissamment. Complètement. Pleinement. Dans un cri, Buffy se cambra pour l’accueillir et le garder. Paupières closes, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Comme elle était belle… Sensuelle, en feu… Elle éveillait des sensations animales, sauvages.’  
_  
Sa bouche chercha de nouveau celle de la jeune fille. Il sentait ses seins s’écraser contre son torse et leur chaleur augmentait encore son désir. Pris dans la houle du plaisir, il se mit à aller et venir en elle. Le temps n’existait plus. Il creusa ses reins plus voluptueusement, lentement, puis plus vite, conduisant Buffy jusqu’à l’extase.  
  
Buffy agrippa les épaules de Spike qui sentit les frissons du plaisir la parcourir. A son tour, il céda à la jouissance. L’intensité de la décharge lui donna l’impression de perdre connaissance.  
  
« Tu me tues, » lui murmura-t-il dans un soupir.  
  
Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent mêlés, couverts de sueur. Dans le silence, Spike n’entendait que le halètement du souffle de Buffy qui, peu à peu, redevenait régulier.  
  
…  
  
Rouvrant les yeux au bout d’un moment, Spike eut le sentiment de s’éveiller d’un rêve.  
  
 _‘Non. Ce n’en était pas un.’  
_  
Il posa tendrement son front contre celui de Buffy, s’enivrant du parfum de sa peau, et aussitôt il sentit le désir renaître en lui. Jamais il n’avait éprouvé un tel plaisir dans les bras d’une femme. Buffy lui avait jeté un sort.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Comme elle était belle!’  
_  
Il la dévora du regard. Les joues rosies, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle avait les yeux clos, alors, malgré lui, une peur incontrôlable l’envahit. La peur de lire en elle autre chose… Du regret… Le rejet…  
  
« Buffy? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
« Mmm? » dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux sur l’expression sérieuse de son visage.  
  
« Veux-tu de moi? »  
  
Il savait combien elle avait aimé Angel et n’aurait pu supporter de n’être que son substitut.  
  
« Oui! » murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec franchise et sans peur. « Je te veux, je te veux, Spike. Plus que toute autre chose! »  
  
Il sourit en entendant cette déclaration, et l’embrassa passionnément. Il prit ensuite sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.  
  
« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.  
  
Buffy forma un ‘o’ parfait avec sa bouche quand elle entendit ces mots, et l’entoura de ses bras.  
  
« Tu réalises qu’en disant cela tu abandonnes toute idée d’ôter ta puce? » le questionna-t-elle, désirant que ce point soit tout à fait clair entre eux.  
  
Spike regarda intensément la femme qu’il aimait. La femme qui l’avait sauvé d’une mort certaine en lui offrant son sang. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre ou de laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre entre eux. Il l’aimait. Il avait besoin d’elle. Et si cela signifiait qu’il doive se nourrir exclusivement avec des poches de sang, alors il le ferait. Il y survivrait. Quant à son besoin de taper sur tout ce qui bouge, il pourrait le satisfaire en continuant à l’aider dans son combat contre les forces du mal. C’était un accord qu’il était heureux de passer avec elle.  
  
« J’en suis conscient, amour. »  
  
Le soleil n’aurait pas pu briller plus que le sourire que Buffy lui donna à ce moment précis. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et déposa un baiser très doux sur les lèvres de Spike, baiser qui devint très vite plus passionné.  
  
« Ce n’était pas un rêve, n’est-ce pas? » lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.  
  
Spike comprit qu’elle faisait allusion à la dernière fois où il était venu dans sa chambre et lui sourit insolemment.  
  
« Non, amour. Ce n’était pas un rêve. »  
  
« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas resté? »  
  
« J’avais tellement envie de toi, Buffy, que je t’aurais fait l’amour sur-le-champ, me moquant totalement que tes amis puisse nous surprendre le lendemain. »  
  
« Alors, pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait? » interrogea-t-elle curieuse.  
  
« Tu t’étais endormie et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »  
  
« Spike? »  
  
« Mmm? »  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu quitté la ville, sans dire un mot? »  
  
Spike soupira et lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
« Je voulais te dire au revoir, mais j’ai finalement pensé que cela serait plus facile pour nous de reprendre le cours de notre vie, si je ne le faisais pas. »  
  
« Ça aurait pu l’être. J’ai rompu avec Riley à cause de toi… »  
  
« Tu veux dire…? »  
  
« Oui, je voulais être libre de t’aimer si jamais tu revenais. »  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, se contentant de se serrer l’un contre l’autre et de se caresser. Spike ne se lassait pas de détailler son corps nu, alangui à côté de lui.  
  
« Je suis heureuse que tu sois viv… que tu ne sois pas mort, » confessa-t-elle doucement en caressant la cicatrice sur son abdomen.  
  
« Je suis heureux de ne pas l’être également, » plaisanta-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, mais avec sérieux, trahissant la profondeur de ses sentiments.  
  
Buffy leva la tête et plongea dans son regard brûlant.  
  
« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle.  
  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Elle était enfin à lui…’_


End file.
